Pourquoi choisir de croire
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: L'enlèvement d'Emma Swan par un homme désespéré, qui depuis 28 ans n'a plus espoir d'un jour se sortir de sa misère. Emma/Jefferson Chapelier
1. Moyens drastiques

**Disclaimer: L'univers de Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas DU TOUT. Malheureusement, ouais. J'aimerais y vivre et m'y baigner, mais c'est une autre histoire. **

**Bon bon bon, je vous le dis tout de suite, l'épisode de dimanche m'a TUÉ. Je suis une amoureuse infinie d'_Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ et je trouve que les auteurs de OUAT ont créé un personnage sensationnel du Chapelier Fou et... et... LA SCÈNE AVEC EMMA. Bref, je suis inspirée comme jamais et j'ai senti le besoin irrationnel d'écrire un OS, et plus éventuellement. **

**En espérant que vous aimerez ce pairing parce que moi, j'ai pleuré et souri et embrassé mon écran, bref je me perds. JE LES AIME. Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

><p>Je la regarde dormir. Droguée.<p>

Chaque soupir qu'elle exhume de sa bouche rose sont des particules de magie qui s'éloignent lentement de moi. J'aimerais pouvoir toucher l'énergie qui me permettrait de revenir chez moi. J'aimerais pouvoir attraper à mains nues cet enchantement. Mais c'est impossible.

Moi qui avait toujours cru qu'il n'y avait d'impossible que la possibilité d'existence de ce mot. Il y a 28 ans, on m'a arraché de mon tombeau mental.

Fou, oui. Fou depuis longtemps, mais je sais.

Ma malédiction est de toujours regarder Paige et de voir ses boucles alors que je l'appelais encore Grace.

J'aimerais m'enfuir, j'aimerais avoir sa magie.

Emma détient tout le pouvoir à Storybrooke, elle est la seule qui puisse nous sortir de notre misère... et elle est écrasée sur mon plancher, les yeux fermés, ses longs cils battant une cadence imaginaire. Ses parfaits cheveux blonds me rappellent une jeune fille qui prenait le thé, à l'occasion, avec ma Grace. Je lui avais confectionné un ruban à cheveux, noir, quand nous avions encore un peu de richesse. Je ne l'ai jamais revu.

La blancheur de sa peau me donne le tournis. Je l'observe trop. Je ne peux arrêter.

Je vois la magie sous l'étau fermé que sont ses pupilles. Il y a si longtemps que j'ai pensé à autre chose qu'à ma famille, qu'au Pays des Merveilles où j'étais enfermé pour toujours...

Un râle.

« Ta... cheville. »

Supercherie. Je n'ai jamais eu la jambe cassée. J'ai kidnappé ta mère. J'attends de toi plus que tu ne pourrais me donner.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire toutes ces choses, mais je ne fais que sourire. Un étirement musculaire qui me fait étrangement mal. Elle mérite plus que mon sarcasme, mais je ne sais que faire d'autre.

Pour la première fois depuis 28 ans, j'ai presque espoir.

« Tu as drogué le thé, dit-elle en ne bougeant plus.

-Inutile de te mentir, oui.

-Pourquoi? »

Un rire sec s'échappe de mon corps. Un rire qui me rappelle les ricanements suivis de larmes lorsque je travaillais sur le chapeau qui me sortirait de mon Enfer.

Le réponse serait trop longue. M'engager dans un tel sentier pourrait porter coup à mon faible plan.

J'ai besoin d'elle et elle a besoin de moi. Elle doit savoir, car j'ai vu. J'ai rêvé tous les soirs à ce qu'était ma vie.

28 ans de cauchemar et de journées à poser mon oeil bleu comme le ciel dans la mire du télescope. À regarder Grace vivre heureuse sans moi. À noter chaque changement qui s'imposent en elle depuis que le temps a recommencé sa danse.

Plutôt mourir que de vivre ce tourment une journée de plus.

« Oh, Emma, n'aie pas peur. Je vais te libérer.

-Pourquoi?

-Tant de questions, mais pas de réponse. Qu'ont en commun un bureau et un corbeau? »

Les orbites de ses yeux se retournent presque complètement. Le blanc de sa pupille m'hypnotise, mais je défais les liens rattachant ses poignets.

Il y a en elle cette magie qui m'attire silencieusement. Si seulement elle pouvait croire, jamais je n'aurais eu besoin de faire preuve de violence.

Mais rien de tout cela m'importe. Le passé s'effacera bientôt.

Storybrooke n'est pas ma réalité, ça ne l'a jamais été. Ce qui est réel pour elle n'est qu'une façade pour nous tous.

« Tiens, tu ne m'as pas encore frappé pour essayer de t'enfuir.

-Je veux seulement des réponses. »

Je m'approche d'elle, m'assois pour pouvoir mieux contempler son visage. Je suis mis à nu de la sorte. Elle pourrait m'atteindre la tempe d'un coup de pied à n'importe quelle seconde, mais si je lui offre ma confiance, peut-être que...

J'espère qu'elle saura me comprendre.

Personne n'a jamais vraiment tenté de me voir comme je suis réellement.

« Avoir réponse à nos questions n'apporte pas toujours un sentiment victorieux en nous.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu drogué?

-J'ai besoin de toi, Emma. »

Elle fronce les sourcils. Son regard se perd sous un voile de pensées.

« Si tu pouvais croire Henry, si la mort de Graham pouvait te mener vers le droit chemin... Il y a tellement plus de possibilités en ce monde quand on croit en lui. »

Cette fois, elle ne rit plus. Je sais que ma sentence est proche.

J'inspire, espérant attraper ne serait-ce qu'une particule de ce pouvoir qui bouillonne en elle.

« Le thé, les chapeaux... Tu penses réellement que tu es le Chapelier Fou? »

Son ton n'inspire que mépris.

« Je ne pense pas, je suis. Si tu savais toutes les images qui me torturent chaque nuit, quand j'essaie de dormir. Je revois la Reine de cœur et son absence de visage. Regina qui m'enferme dans un tombeau sans fin. Les piles de chapeaux. Grace, ma fille. Ce manque dans ma vie qui dévore chaque pore de ma peau. Il y a trop longtemps que je n'ai été libre, Emma. Sais-tu seulement ce que ça signifie, devoir vivre 28 ans en se rappelant de mon passé et de qui je suis. De voir ma fille grandir. De ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de m'apitoyer en espérant un jour, un jour, que je puisse sortir de cet Enfer. Et... et quand tu as posé les pieds à Storybrooke, le temps s'est remis à palpiter. »

Je prends une pause, perdant mon souffle. Mes yeux sont embués.

« Si tout cela était vrai, pourquoi Henry m'a-t-il dit que personne ne se souvenait de son passé à Storybrooke.

-Parce que ce serait une délivrance, pour moi, d'être vide de tout souvenir. Ma malédiction est de toujours être le Chapelier. De ne jamais pouvoir m'en sortir, mais si j'avais de la magie en moi, il ne me faudrait créer qu'un seul chapeau et je pourrais retourner dans mon monde... Redevenir heureux.

-Magie. »

Ce serait un euphémisme de dire que le coup de pied ne fit pas mal. Je m'écroule au sol, j'ai mal l'instant d'une seconde... mais ma tête n'a jamais souffert longuement.

Quand on m'a tranché le cou, j'ai survécu, n'est-ce pas?

J'entends ses pas s'approcher de la chambre où Mary Margaret est enfermée. Un craquement incertain. Elle continue son chemin.

Elle ne trouvera jamais son chemin dans le labyrinthe qu'est ma maison.

Je désespère. Mon seul espoir pourrait s'enfuir hors de chez moi. Je retournerais alors à la case départ, mourant à petit feu.

« Emma! je hurle en commençant lentement à me lever. Tu sais que je ne mens pas! C'est pour ça que tu t'enfuis! La vérité te fait peur... »

Ses pas se sont arrêtés.

Je souris. J'ai encore ma chance. À moins qu'elle ne revienne que pour me tabasser plus longuement.

Et je la vois. Le visage incertain. Prête à croire, peut-être.

Sa bouche rose entrouverte, gardant en elle ses milles secrets que je pourrais tenter de déchiffrer.

Mais je suis fou, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai décidé que ce serait un double-shot parce que je suis trop inspirée et je ne voulais pas que ce soit un gros bloc d'un coup. J'espère que vous avez aimé!<strong>

**Ahlala, j'ai déjà hâte de travailler sur la suite. :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu! **


	2. Emprisonnés

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, peut-être que si je me marie avec les auteurs? Oh, mauvaise idée...**

**VOICI LA SUITE. Ça a pris du temps, avec l'université, j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à écrire car je capotais un tantinet avec ma fin de session. Bref, me voici me voilà, en vacances pour deux semaines, alors je vous offre la deuxième partie de l'histoire. En espérant que vous aimerez. :)**

* * *

><p>Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma cage thoracique, j'ai l'impression de perdre pied.<p>

Plus je m'approche de lui, plus j'oublie la raison qui m'a poussé à revenir sur mes pas. L'idée de sortir de ce manoir diabolique s'éloigne lentement de mon cerveau.

_La vérité te fait peur! _Oui. Savoir que le suspect ment est un talent caché que j'ai et souvent, très souvent, masquer la vérité est l'option choisie pour se sauver de nos responsabilités. Mais lui... lui...

Il ne ment pas.

Jefferson ne ment pas.

Il est fou, ce qui efface toutes les possibilités. Est-il atteint au point de croire possible l'existence d'un autre univers?

Pourquoi voudrait-on d'un monde où la magie fait partie de notre quotidien?

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et y voit l'espoir.

Pourquoi voudrait-il placer le poids de ses rêves sur mes épaules?

Tant de questions et aucunes réponses.

« Tu es revenue, Emma. Te manque-t-il quelque chose? »

Du sarcasme. Un petit sourire mi-carnassier mi-amical se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Et à ce moment, ce moment précis, les images me frappent de nouveau. Je revois Graham. Je sens de nouveau sa bouche caressant la mienne alors que nous partageons enfin nos sentiments. Puis, ses mots.

_Je me souviens, Emma... Je me souviens. _

La folie entrant encore une fois dans ma vie. Un homme déambulant dans les rues sans cœur. Impossible. Et je l'aimais. Je l'aimais...

Je m'approche lentement de mon kidnappeur, contemplant finement sa réaction. Tout n'est qu'un jeu pour lui.

« Peut-être as-tu oublié de me bâillonner pour que je n'appelle pas la police. Un détail important que le Shérif de la ville ne devrait pas oublier. »

Il ne dit plus un mot. Mes mains se sont posées contre son cou et j'avance ma tête en sa direction.

Ses yeux sont un monde à découvrir. Présentement, noyés de peur, ils prennent les teintes d'un océan en débâcle. Il pourrait être beau, s'il n'était pas complètement pris dans ses manies et obsessions.

Peut-être que si je l'embrasse, peut-être que de partager encore une fois qui je suis pourra le sauver. Graham se souvint d'un monde enchanté, Jefferson, lui, pourrait sans doute oublier.

Oublier et me laisser partir.

Il ne me repousse pas lorsque je rapproche davantage mes lèvres.

Et lorsque j'unis enfin nos bouches, il soupire presque tendrement, se détendant aussitôt. Une lente danse intime, un sourire de sa part et un baiser qui me fait frissonner.

Alors qu'il recule un instant, pour reprendre son souffle, je me rends compte que je n'ai plus du tout envie d'arrêter.

L'embrasser me fait l'effet d'une drogue et cette simple idée m'effraie au-delà du possible.

Jefferson dépose un tendre baiser sur la pointe de mon nez, murmurant quelque chose à propos de bonheur et de croyances, mais j'ai arrêté d'écouter. Mon cerveau tourne à la vitesse d'un 48 tours en déroute.

« Je ne peux pas, dis-je en reculant d'un pas.

-Tu dois arrêter d'avoir peur d'abaisser tes défenses.

-Je ne parle pas de mes défenses! Je ne peux pas t'embrasser! Tu m'as kidnappé pour que je... quoi, d'ailleurs? Pour que je fasse quoi? Que je te transmette mes pouvoirs magiques? Je n'ai pas de baguette enchantée, la magie n'existe pas et si tu cessais d'obséder sur des images qui te viennent probablement en rêves, tu te rendrais compte que Storybrooke n'est pas sous une malédiction quelconque autre que le fait que la Mairesse est un monstre d'égocentrisme! »

Je reprends mon souffle, un peu nauséeuse après ce monologue quasiment hurlé des tréfonds de mon âme.

Il n'y a pas de magie, ça n'existe pas.

Il recule. Son regard est ivre de rage. S'il me frappait, s'il relâchait enfin toute sa colère, sans doute comprendrait-il que tout n'est que dans sa tête.

La médecine pourrait sans doute le sauver, lui redonner une vie normale.

Je le contemple et un sentiment de pitié fait des vagues dans ma tête.

« Tu es plus intelligente que ça, Emma... Tu te rends compte de plus en plus que les hasards et les ressemblances sont truffés partout. N'as-tu pas remarqué que tout et chacun ont des manies qui se rapprochent de certains personnages de contes enchantés? Quand tu te promenais avec Henry, n'as-tu pas vu cet adolescent roux qui ne cesse de jouer à l'arcade des heures durant et qui, quand on lui demande ses ambitions, il répond de ne jamais grandir? Tu as probablement trouvé étrange que Graham obsède sur son cœur inexistant, et pas dans le sens métaphorique des choses. Qu'un loup identique à celui dans le livre de ton enfant suive cet homme que tu aimais. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange? Et le pommier de Regina, que tu as si symboliquement tronçonné. Le seul pommier dans tout Storybrooke et c'est la Méchante Reine qui gouverne dessus. Comme c'est étrange, toutes ces anecdotes qui n'en finissent plus.

-Tu es tellement certain d'être fou que tu en as oublié la réalité. Jefferson. »

Lorsqu'il entend son nom, il fronce les sourcils et me jette un regard de dédain.

« Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, mais je t'écoute.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Les contes pour enfants sont des histoires, des récits inventés. Il est impossible qu'un auteur ait créé ces personnages en sachant qu'ils sont vrai, cela ne fait aucun sens. Tu as tellement envie de croire en un univers enchanté que tu en vois un, même dans le monde réel.

-Un monde réel, hurle-t-il. La réalité n'est pas la même pour toi et pour moi. Henry est un enfant brillant doté d'un sens très aiguisé des choses. Lui aussi voit la vérité. Quand tu déambules dans les rues, tu vois les gens sous leur façade maléfique. Ils sont maudits à ne plus se souvenir de leur véritable identité, mais moi, les rares fois où je me promène, je les vois sous leur vrai jour. Archie a les yeux noirs et ronds comme des billes de Jiminy. Mary-Margaret a les longues boucles et la fougue de Blanche-Neige. Ruby est la louve et le Chaperon Rouge, les deux à la fois. Je vois l'âme des habitants de Storybrooke et c'est la seule chose qui me maintienne en vie. Je m'accroche à l'idée qu'un jour, ils se retrouveront enfin et que Grace se souviendra de moi. »

L'envie immense de l'étrenner m'étouffe. Il est seul, si seul, il aurait besoin de compagnie.

Jefferson s'assoit sur son divan, délie ses jambes et couvre sa tête de ses mains. J'entends des sanglots étouffés. Je vois son dos cahoter alors qu'il tente de refréner ses émotions vives. Et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de le regarder.

Que d'espérer qu'il aille mieux. Car il a trop attendu, trop guetté, trop cru et il ne peut plus se sortir de ses inquiétantes idées.

Je m'approche de lui. Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

Soudainement, il cesse de pleurer. Il ne bouge plus. Mon cœur cesse de battre.

J'ai l'impression de perdre pied. Je ferme les yeux.

Quand je les ouvre de nouveau, je suis assise sur le divan et une main me caresse le cou.

« Je savais que tu avais de la magie en toi. »

_Cette voix. _C'est _ma_ voix. Mais je n'ai pas dit un mot.

Je lève la tête et m'aperçoit comme une statue plein pied. Je couve du regard ma propre âme avec tendresse.

Mais qu'est-ce que...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? je hurle d'une voix d'homme. Qu'as-tu fait?

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi. C'est toi qui a la magie. Et quelles pensées atrocement tristes que tu as en général... Moi qui pensait être le maître de la dépression.

-Ramène-moi dans mon corps, tout de suite!

-Ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir. Tu m'as offert de la compassion et c'est ce que ta magie a cru bon de te donner en échange. »

J'ai envie de l'étrangler, mais je serais alors prise dans son corps jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Il me faut réfléchir.

S'il a accès à mes pensées, alors je devrais pouvoir atteindre les siennes...

J'inspire longuement et soudainement, les images me frappent. Mary Margaret attachée et bâillonnée dans l'une des nombreuses pièces du manoir. Ses longs cils qui battent une lente cadence. Je vois le télescope et la famille vivant en harmonie avec une petite fille blonde, ma fille, ou plutôt sa fille... Je vois ses tentatives infructueuses à confectionner le chapeau parfait. Les hurlements, les pleurs, les éclats de rage, les vitres cassées. Et les escapades en ville, pour voir une femme blonde qui a tous les airs d'une prostituée. Elle lit dans le thé. Dit l'avenir. Qu'un jour, la fille de Blanche-Neige et de James viendra à Storybrooke les sauver. Et là mon portait apparaît dans l'esprit de Jefferson. Alice. C'est Alice qui lit dans le thé. Je sors de cette maison délabrée et croise Archie, ou plutôt Jiminy. Avec son chien Pongo qui a la frousse des femmes aux cheveux blancs et noirs. Cruella. Graham est le chasseur, ayant sauvé la vie de ma... de ma mère. Regina lui a arraché le cœur.

Je ne peux plus continuer. J'ouvre les yeux pour rencontrer mon visage qui me fait face.

Tout serait donc vrai...

« Tu as vu, n'est-ce pas? »

Et je hoche la tête, des larmes florissant à la lisière de mon regard.

« C'est horrible savoir tout cela et être seul. Je ne peux m'approcher de Henry, ça fait partie de la malédiction. J'ai souvent essayé de lui parler, mais il ne peut me voir. À deux, nous aurions été moins angoissés par toutes ces informations.

-Il faut faire quelque chose. Il faut que tu reprennes Grace.

-C'est ce que je désire le plus. »

Et je lui prend la main.

Un courant électrique me traverse de la pointe des orteils aux oreilles. Un frisson glacial qui me rappelle celui nous étant arrivés, à Graham et moi.

Lorsque je reprends conscience, je suis de nouveau dans mon corps et Jefferson me caresse les cheveux.

« Quel est ton plan alors? me demande-t-il doucement.

-Tuer Regina. »

* * *

><p><strong>La tentation est grande d'écrire une troisième partie, mais je pense que ce serait d'étirer la sauce et je n'ai pas envie d'écrire le meurtre de Regina, eheh, je me garde ça pour une autre fic. ;D Alors voici voilà. Je déménage aujourd'hui alors j'ai pris le temps de poster juste avant, tant que j'ai mon Internet ouaip. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu car ils sont mon OTP et je les aimeeeeeeeeeee. :)<strong>

**Merci de m'avoir lu, vous êtes tous merveilleux! :D**


End file.
